Todo es un juego
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que terminó todo de esa manera?


**Todo es un juego.**

La vida puede ser de lo más extraña, en un momento estás ilusionada esperando estar al lado de la chica más dulce, tierna y amable que has conocido, además de tú hermana claro, esperando el momento para que la suerte juegue a tu favor y ambas poder llegar al matrimonio y al otro estas casada con tu mejor amiga que dejó a su expareja por infidelidad mientras descubres que tu persona especial no era el dulce angelito al terminar presa por asesinato. Así es como pensaba actualmente Kurosawa Dia.

— Estoy embarazada —Dijo su rubia esposa de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —Sin poder creerlo o esperando que fuera una de sus bromas se mantuvo expectante.

— Si no me crees, puedes comprobarlo —Mostró ese papel donde marcaba claramente lo que ella ya había dicho.

— No puede ser.

— ¿No estás feliz? —Preguntó con tristeza.

— Sabes mi respuesta —Murmuraste evitándola.

…

— Esto aún no termina —Kanan, la expareja estaba decidida — Voy a lograr que Mari me perdone y recuperarla.

— Necesitarás ayuda para eso —Comentó una dulce voz decidida al lado de Kanan.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar? —Preguntó incrédula — No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Ruby-chan?

— Quiero que onee-chan sea feliz, y lo lograré sin importar el costo.

— Pero ¿Estarás bien?, ¿Tienes problemas con la policía ahora qué tu negocio de drogas fue expuesto?

— Estaré bien —Dijo confiada — Esto es más importante, gambaruby.

…

— ¡Un abogado-zura! —Gimoteaba una castaña al borde de lágrimas — Lo hice por amor-zura.

— Cierra el pico Zuramaru —Calló su amiga de la infancia y jueza que la encerró — Las pruebas indican que fuiste tú, amor o no, un crimen es un crimen.

— Pero no quiero estar aquí-zura.

— Eso hubieras pensado antes de asesinar a Sarah-san.

…

Takami Chika estaba en problemas, su empresa de millones que le costó tanto trabajo mantener desde que tomó el dinero de su mejor amiga You estaba en problemas, solo tenía dos soluciones para poder salvarla.

— Si me comprometo con Leah tendré acceso a la herencia de su hermana y si elijo a Riko-chan podría usar las acciones de su compañía para cubrir mis números rojos —Analizó la amante de las mikans — Cualquiera de las dos es buena opción, pero una mala jugada y no solo perderé mi compañía si no que You-chan se enterará de todo.

…

Watanabe You trabajaba como escritora de novelas de misterio, siendo un poco ingenua y estando enamorada de Chika, seguía esperando el día en el que ambas estuvieran juntas.

— Seguro que si mi nuevo libro es un éxito podré estar con Chika-chan.

…

— ¿Qué dices Riko-san? —Preguntó Leah.

— Quiero mucho a Chika-chan, pero es hora de detenerla —Exclamó decidida.

…

Lo siguiente fue ver como Hanamaru de alguna forma logró ser libre, Chika perdió su empresa y Leah terminó casada con Riko, You arrepentida de todo se fue a un viaje por el mundo y nadie supo nada de ella, Ruby murió enfrentando a los policías en un intento de escape, Dia descubrió que él bebe no era suyo si no de Kanan y ambas terminaron huyendo sin dejar rastro, Sarah solo fingió su muerte para atrapar a Chika, Yoshiko terminó en prisión tras descubrir varios fraudes y desfalcos. Y finalmente.

.

.

.

— ¡Gane-zura! —Celebró la del tic verbal.

— Hiciste trampa Zuramaru —Acusó la datenshi señalándola.

— Eso no es cierto-zura.

— Entonces explica ¿Cómo ganaste el juego y yo termine presa?

— No tengo la culpa de que cayeras en los lugares equivocados-zura.

— Lo perdí todo —Se quejó la chica mikan lamentando su suerte — Si solo hubiera sacado un 5 o 7.

— Estuve tan cerca —Comentó Leah — Aliarme con Riko-san era buena estrategia.

— Sarah-san fue quien nos dejó sin poder continuar —Comentó la pianista.

— Si yo no ganaba nadie lo haría —Expresó orgullosa — O eso pensaba, buena jugada Hanamaru-san.

— Gracias-zura.

— Yo no me divertí para nada —Habló Dia molesta — ¿De quién fue la idea de jugar esto en nuestra fiesta de fin de año?

— _Me_ —Dijo Mari con toda calma — Tampoco es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha.

— Yo también me divertí —Exclamó You tranquila.

— Ruby también —Se unió animada — Aunque morí antes de terminar el juego.

Dia suspiró antes de levantarse e irse de la sala donde estaban jugando ese extraño juego de Mari.

— Bien, hora de iniciar el plan —Anunció Mari rápidamente.

— ¿Qué plan-zura? — ¿Había un plan para Dia y no se lo contaron?

— _Girls, now!_

De Inmediato, Chika, Ruby y Yoshiko tomaron a Hanamaru y se la llevaron a otra habitación.

— ¿Qué está pasando-zura?

— Mari —Kanan esperaba una respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar.

— Tranquila _my Darling_ , solo es una sorpresa para para el cumpleaños de Dia.

— Mari, te dije que no lo hicieras —Regañó Kanan.

— No, no, ya descarte la idea de desnudar a Hanamaru y atarle una cinta de regalo —El resto de chicas se aseguraron de tomar nota para no dejar que Mari planee algo en alguna fiesta para ellas — Esto es algo diferente.

— ¿De verdad? —Inquirió escéptica.

— _Of course._

— ¿Dónde está Ruby y el resto? —Preguntó Dia al volver después de calmarse.

— Justo a tiempo Dia —Exclamó la sonriente rubia — Toma, usa esto —Dijo entregándole unas orejas de conejo.

La Kurosawa mayor observó el objeto con desconfianza.

— Si es una de tus bromas.

— Hablo enserio Dia —Dijo mostrando indignación.

Suspiró resignada y se colocó las orejas de conejo.

— ¿Es todo?

— _Yes!, now girls_.

Justo en ese momento las chicas restantes entran pero la única que vestía diferente era Hanamaru la cual usaba un disfraz de tanuki y se encontraba avergonzada de ser la única usando eso.

— ¿Hanamaru-san?, ¿Por qué estás usando eso? —Inquirió Dia.

— Podría preguntar lo mismo Dia-san.

La chica se sonrojó.

— Mari-san dijo que lo usara.

— Y a mí me obligaron a usarlo-zura.

El ambiente incomodo fue roto por el sonido de las explosiones de fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, celebrando el nuevo año.

— Feliz año nuevo —Dijo Dia para todas.

— Dia-san —Maru llamó su atención extendiendo un paquete envuelto como regalo — Feliz año nuevo y feliz cumpleaños-zura.

El serio y tranquilo rostro de la primogénita Kurosawa ahora mostraba sorpresa y un color rojo cubría su rostro.

— G-gracias, Hanamaru-san —Se acercó lentamente para tomar el regalo.

— _Hurry up Dia_ —Exclamó Mari empujando a Dia terminando en un abrazo con la castaña, ambas claramente avergonzadas.

— Mari-san.

— ¡Hug! —Gritó Kanan uniéndose al abrazo antes de Dia reclamara o si quiera pudiera separarse de Hanamaru, de inmediato el resto se unió en un abrazo grupal.

Nadie se separaba pese a las protestas de la cumpleañera, aunque tampoco mostraba una expresión de querer terminar con ese momento.

* * *

 **Que se joda el año nuevo, es el cumpleaños de Dia y hay que celebrarlo :v... si se dejaron llevar por el principio deben prestar más atención al título... afortunadamente lo terminé a tiempo, aunque el final no me dejó del todo convencido pero en fin... Feliz cumpleaños pingüina-chan, digo Dia-san :v**


End file.
